A WiFi access point (AP) is an electronic communication device that may provide a wireless link to WiFi compliant devices and communicatively couple such devices to a wired network such as the Internet. The WiFi AP may couple to the Internet via an external router device. Alternatively, the WiFi AP may be incorporated as an integral component of a router (i.e., a wireless router). WiFi APs may be inexpensive consumer electronic devices. Private citizens may install WiFi APs in their homes. Hotels may install one or more WiFi APs in their hotels to provide Internet access to hotel guests. Businesses such as coffee shops or book stores may install one or more WiFi APs to provide Internet access to customers. Some businesses are providing public WiFi APs to promote off-loading data communications from the cellular networks as a profit making enterprise. Many mobile communication devices have applications that automatically select a WiFi wireless link for coupling to a communication network, for example to avoid tolling data usage to a communication service subscription account that features a monthly data limit.